Technical Awareness and DIGITal Input
by SailorSlayer3641
Summary: Felicity has an infatuation...with Oliver's hands. When she finds him working on her computers one night, she finds herself pouncing on him. Total PWP. slight kink.


AN: PLEASE note that this is PWP. There is slight kink and minimal anal play.

Happy Reading! (p.s. I own nothing)

 _ **Technical Awareness and DIGITal Input**_

It was well past dinner time when Felicity finally made her way down to the new underground lair at Queen Inc. After the five months on the road, Felicity and Oliver were drug back to Starling City by the appearance of H.I.V.E. and the appointment of Felicity as CEO to Palmer Tech. It had been a rough couple of months since then.

While Felicity hadn't been in love with Palmer, she was still deeply saddened by his passing. On top of mourning, she was now responsible for a multi- million dollar corporation that had to be repaired and rebranded. Felicity's first priority had been to make a brand new top of the line "Arrow Cave." It was still under a bit of construction, but it was functional.

Oliver's time in the field was limited. The small group of heroes in Starling City started working in shifts, and with Felicity busy upstairs in the CEO's office under more stress than ever before, he could be found in the new lair quite often. When he knew Felicity was particularly busy, he took it upon himself to man the coms and keep up with the automatic alerts Felicity had installed. After spending five months with Felicity, with no distractions, he found himself watching her as she goofed around on her laptop. Sometimes, when they were locked up in their hotel rooms due to heavy summer thunderstorms, she would show him various coding tricks and hacking maneuvers. Oliver picked up on a lot, and it wasn't long before he could handle the basics of guiding Team Arrow on their nightly patrols.

Tonight was one of those nights.

At the base of the stairs, she saw something that made her pause.

In front of the blue glow of Felicity's computer system, Oliver sat typing away at something while simultaneously talking to someone over the coms. His voice was firm and commanding, but not urgent. It seemed that whatever the crisis was, it was beginning to come to a close.

As Felicity stood there and listened to Oliver give Diggle and Thea their final instructions for the evening, she stared at his beautiful hands moving across the keys.

Felicity had always appreciated a man's hands. To her, you could see that man's life story through each ridge, knuckle, and curve.

There was something about Oliver's hands that always struck a chord with her, even before they had started dating. She could distinctly remember his solitary index finger leaving a light poke on her shoulder as he promised her an expensive bottle of wine. Even then, despite being distracted by his cute gesture, she noticed the callouses on that one finger. Those callouses meant hard work, survival, and pain on an island for five years.

Then, a year later, she experienced his hand clasped around her own, in a moment of comfort. She couldn't feel the roughness she knew was there, only the soft reassurance of his touch on a night she almost lost her life.

Now, as she stares at his long tanned fingers, small nicks and scars across his knuckles, she's intimately familiar with their dexterity. She knows the way they move in precise swirls, little pinches, and lingering caresses.

There was just something so comforting, so strong, so secure, so… _alluring_ , about _his_ hands.

Combine that with his apparent newfound technical awareness, and well, Felicity was done for.

The instant he terminated his link to the coms, Felicity dropped her purse and coat on the nearest surface, which ended up being the floor. Her pointed stilettos clicked against the floor, echoing through the sparse room as she made her way to Oliver's side.

She spun the desk chair around and watched that one damn perfect eyebrow rise in curiosity as she stood in front of him staring, her chest slightly heaving.

Felicity leaned forward, pulling one knee up to rest beside his thigh while her hand gripped his black t-shirt. She pulled him in, claiming his mouth as her own. She wasted no time in slipping her tongue between his lips, setting the tone for the evening, letting him know where things were heading.

Her body pressed against his, slightly undulating as her hand moved up his neck to cup his head, holding him in place. Without breaking the long, passionate kiss, Felicity reached behind them with one hand and entered the code to shut down access to the basement.

Upon hearing the locks click in to place and the beep of the security system, Oliver finally pulled away from her.

He looked up at her, slightly dazed, but curious.

"Felicity…Wha-"

"Shh shhh…Let's just say…, I might have… a slight fascination… for your hands." Felicity confessed between lightly sucking and kissing each of his digits.

Oliver instantly jerked against her, a deep, low moan emanating from his chest. Those strong hands of his, wet from her lips, wrapped around Felicity's thighs, hiking up the pencil skirt she had worn that day.

Their lips crashed together again, Oliver's hands fisting and kneading her ass. Felicity could only imagine the image it created. When his index finger twisted and tugged her panties up between her cheeks, Felicity hissed, feeling the abrasive material move against her center.

Now that his lips were free, Oliver left a wet trail of nips to Felicity's ear, finding her industrial and slipping his tongue through it so he could pull on her ear. With a whimper, Felicity grinded her hips against him, one thigh still propped up on the chair while the other leg supported her weight.

Then Oliver started to talk into her ear, his voice rough like sand paper.

"Do you like it when my hands play with your ass, rubbing and gripping that soft creamy skin?"

Felicity's groans echoed throughout the basement, her head falling back in bliss as his two large hands cupped her ass roughly, lifting and spreading her cheeks as he moved and pulled her hot center closer to his hard member.

"Oh God, Oliver, please! Finger me. Please!" She cried out, her need already burning her up, setting her skin on fire.

"As you wish." Oliver replied, pulling her leg down so that he could slide her skirt and panties off. He took this opportunity to glide his hand up her legs, across her hips, and up her ribcages, as he lifted her blouse over her head.

In an instant his fingers found her pink, budded nipples, already swollen and taught from excitement. He pinched and tweaked, rolling the engorged nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Felicity's walls clinched in anticipation as she watched the marvelous things he was doing to her breasts.

After a moment, Oliver cupped one, securing it between his thumb and other digits, lifting it up for his mouth. He took his time approaching the waiting bud, softly blowing on it, watching goose bumps spread across her flushed skin.

His tongue darted out for a timid taste, short little strokes solely focused on her nipple. All Felicity could feel was that single point of contact, making her center drip in anticipation.

Slowly he latched his lips to the glistening nub, his mouth hollowing out as he sucked on her nipple, his tongue massaging it as he drove her crazy with his mouth. Her hands came up to cradle his head to her breast, holding it in place. Oliver opened his mouth wider, taking in more of her supple skin, suckling harder and harder.

Felicity cried out in pleasure and frustration, her walls contracting in need and urgency.

Oliver withdrew his mouth from her but continued to nuzzle and brush his scruff against her chest. He murmured seductively in to her skin, leaving hot kisses between his words.

"Do you want my fingers inside of you, baby? Do you want to look down and watch as they stroke your clit, your wetness coating my hand as it stretches you out?"

"You know I do. Please, play with me. Touch me." Felicity whimpered out

Oliver immediately lifted her thigh, propping her healed foot on the chair next to his thigh, his warm hand making its way up her calf, massaging gently as he went. Felicity watched intently, focusing on the tendons and veins rippling under the tanned skin of his hand. At her knee, he pulled away slightly, only leaving the tips of his fingers to trail the barest of touches down the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh.

When Felicity thought she was going to lose her mind, those same digits found her core, grazing from her center, up towards the apex of her entrance.

"You're so wet baby. Did I really do this to?" Oliver asked in amazement as he gazed up at her hooded eyes.

"The second I saw you typing in the code to break in to the camera feeds. I was ready to take you as soon as I heard you give orders over the coms, so dominating." Felicity purred in response.

Oliver's middle finger found her bundle of nerves, and he set to building up her orgasm. Felicity gasped, screwing her eyes shut in bliss as he finally made contact.

"Look at me Felicity. Watch what I do to you." Oliver commanded, his voice rough and direct.

Her eyes snapped open, her gaze drifting down the inside of his forearm, ending at his palm.

His single finger swirled around and around her clit. He set a furious pace, the waves of her orgasm building quickly.

Just before she came, he slowed his movements, easing her off the cliff.

Felicity's eyes zeroed in on the long middle finger, watching it slowly move down, seeking her entrance.

She whined and keened as she felt the abrasive digit slide in to her. She could feel it make its way past her folds, breaking through her tight swollen entrance, disappearing into her warmth.

"Oh fuck baby. You're so wet and tight. Your pussy was so ready for me."

Felicity's hand reached out, bracing it on his shoulder as she forced her eyes to stay trained on him. She gripped tighter as he pulled in and out of her.

Her moans reverberated across the bare walls, echoing back in her ear. She was so turned on by the situation. She was bare and stark naked in this large room, the cool air a contrast to the heat building in her body as Oliver worked her over, playing her like an instrument.

She gasped as she watched him add a second finger, stretching her, filling her further.

Her sight started to get hazy as he picked up speed. All she could see was the base of his palm as he disappeared between her folds over and over. He pumped in her hard, the muscles in his forearm tensing, his veins appearing, showing the strength he has just in that one arm.

And then Felicity yelled loudly, seeing the tendon in his wrist strain as his fingertips hooked and worked at her g-spot. His thumb rubbed her clit in tandem to his long fingers stroking her insides, as if forcefully pulled an orgasm out of her.

Felicity came hard, her finger nails sinking in to his shoulder as she stuttered out moans between her heavy breathing. Her walls constricted around him, trying to hold him in place as his strokes slowed. Her wetness pooled in his palm and coated his fingers.

Without warning he pulled out of her, his fingers disappearing between his own lips, causing an aftershock to rock through her walls. Before he could finish cleaning himself, she jerked his palm to her face, her tongue making long strokes up his hand.

An urgency filled Felicity and Oliver both. He hastily stood, letting Felicity's leg fall as he worked on lifting his shirt over his head while she unbuttoned his jeans. Felicity attacked his bare skin with her mouth, nipping and biting all over his chest, causing him to grunt in frustration as he tried to kick his pants and boxers off his feet.

When his limbs were free, he lifted her up effortlessly, carrying her over to a training dummy. He pushed her against the cool padding, suspending her in place, her legs wrapping around his waist. He used his arms to direct hers to the wooden pegs extending from the dummy, giving her a structure to hold on to. Felicity's mind raced at the implication that she was going to need the extra support.

His warm mouth sucked at the juncture just above her collar bone, unrelenting as he thrust shallowly against her entrance, teasingly.

"Fuck me baby!" Felicity cried out in desperation.

"You want me to fuck you hard baby? You want me to pound in to you? Hmm?" Oliver questioned in her ear.

All Felicity could do was nod, already losing her ability to communicate on a basic level.

Oliver wasted no time in sheathing himself, spreading her wide as he thrust up.

It was painfully perfect, the feeling of him filling her, the pressure of his weight against her as he moved in and out of her. Her legs tightened around his hips and ass, her heels digging in to his thigh, spurring him to move faster. His hips snapped, using the full strength of his legs and thighs to pummel in to her. She could feel the muscles in his ass and thighs clinching, hardening as he fucked her hard against the dummy.

They were both building fast, a strew of profanities leaving Felicity's mouth as Oliver breathed and grunted heavily into her ear.

Felicity was so close to losing it, falling off the edge. Her abdomen and thighs were taught, her breathe starting to come out in pants.

"After you come, baby, I'm going to eat you from the inside out. My tongue is going to lap up all your juices. I want to taste what my touch made your body create."

Everything in Felicity's body exploded, all the coiled up tension in her center releasing in wave after wave of orgasmic bliss.

Her body was sore and pliant as he stepped away from the dummy, holding her to him as he walked to the training mats. He lowered them both down, slowly easing out of her. His cock was hard and covered in her essence.

She looked at him confused, wondering why he hadn't come inside her.

"What about you?" She asked, watching as he sat back, leaning on his strong arms.

"You've obviously have yet to realize that we don't have a condom." He replied in a smirk.

"Oh, shit! I can't believe I forgot!" Felicity groaned as she slapped her hand over her forehead.

"How do you want to get off?" She asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Why don't you use those soft hands of yours while I eat you out?"

Without waiting for an answer, He pushed her back, guiding her to the cold surface of the mat. His hand threaded through her hair, holding her head tightly as he kissed her long and deep.

He settled next to her on his knees, his hand trailing down her neck, swiping out to graze her breasts before it found her thigh. He pushed her thighs apart as he leaned over her, inhaling her scent just before his lips met her over sensitive clit.

Felicity sighed in content as he gently caressed her with his tongue, not to firm, but just right.

She raked her nails across his bare ass, dragging them down his thigh. From this angle she could partially see his balls hanging in front of his stiff member. She cupped them gently, and let them roll in her hand. He hummed in response, letting her know he liked it.

When his tongue worked down, pushing further in to her folds, she grasped his cock without preamble, her first thrust up and down his hard member. As he thrust shallowly against her hand, Felicity realized she wanted more than this.

"Don't stop what you doing. Just lift your leg and put it on the other side of my head so I have better access." Felicity directed him.

Despite her request, he paused for a moment, then did as he was told.

Now Felicity had a full view of his sac. She lifted it with one hand, while the other started stroking him again.

Without warning, her hot lips wrapped around his tip, her tongued sliding over his head.

"Fuck Felicity! What are you doing?" He cried out in pleasure and surprise.

"Let's eat each other out baby. How does that sound?" She asked sweetly, not waiting for an answer before she took him in to her mouth again, her head lifting some to push him further in.

Oliver let out a strangled cry, latching on to her again. His arms slid under her legs, pulling them further apart as he tightened his grip on them.

In this position, Felicity felt completely exposed and bare, open for him to do as he pleased. And while he dipped his tongue deep into her center, she gripped his ass, forcing him down into her mouth further.

Her hand continued to play with his balls, but occasionally her finger would find its way to his hole, circling it teasingly, and each time he would instinctually thrust into her mouth.

Her head worked up and down his shaft, meeting his irregular thrusts.

Felicity was overwhelmed by the feeling of his tongue diving in and out of her, the weight of his body over hers, restricting her movement. She felt well and truly at the surrender of his touch, but at the same time, so was he.

She felt wild and unbridled as she sucked at him hard, his moans vibrating through her core.

Oliver latched on to her clit, pulling it between his teeth, knowing that she was no longer too sensitive for him to nibble on it. He snaked a finger in to her entrance, coating it in slickness before he dragged it down to her second hole, his finger barely pushing against its entrance before Felicity was crying out, the sound muffled by his cock deep in her mouth.

Felicity lost all desire to take her time, and she grabbed his ass, pushing him harder against her. She relaxed her throat, and took in all of his length, hollowing out her cheeks to suck on him as she deep throated him.

His finger left her second hole to push all the way into her entrance, seeking out her g-spot once again. His mouth widened, taking in more of her clit and the surrounded folds, sucking as hard as he could as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

Within seconds Oliver lost his control, his hips snapping erratically, seeking out more of her hot mouth. She hummed in approval as he fucked her mouth, and the vibrations were the final push for him off the cliff.

He came hard, spurts of cum seeping down her throat. Felicity's own orgasm hit her, overwhelmed by the sensation of their simultaneous pleasure.

Oliver licked and stroked her through her high as she soothingly sucked him, capturing all of his cum, feeling him go soft in her mouth.

After a moment Oliver collapsed, rolling on to his back, his face nuzzling against her leg, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Felicity giggled, shaking her head back and forth in awe at what they just did.

"Wow. Like really. What _was_ that?" She breathed out.

"I don't know, but remind me to run coms in front of you more often."


End file.
